Far Away
by Serena Bluemoon.Virgin Potter
Summary: Agora, era a hora dele mostrar a ela o que realmente sentia. Agora, era o momento de fazêla ver que a distância fora apenas um obstáculo. Porque o amor verdadeiro jamais morre.


Far Away

**Sinopse: **Agora, era a hora dele mostrar a ela o que realmente sentia. Agora, era o momento de fazê-la ver que a distância fora apenas um obstáculo. Porque o amor verdadeiro jamais morre.

**Song por:** Serena Bluemoon e Virgin Potter

**Capítulo Único**

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

Ainda podia sentir os efeitos da guerra que assolara o mundo bruxo e trouxa. Ainda podia ouvir os gritos de dor e desespero ecoando em sua cabeça, apesar de ter se passado dois anos desde que tudo havia acabado, que Voldemort foi finalmente destruído. Uma guerra que fez tantas vítimas...

Por quê? Por quê fora tão estúpido a ponto de fraquejar no meio de uma batalha? Esse erro custara a vida de Fred Weasley e Harry não podia se perdoar por ter sido tão fraco. Dessa forma, um ano depois da sua caçada aos horcruxes e a guerra terminarem, o menino-que-sobreviveu decidiu se afastar de todos e, principalmente de seu grande amor. Agora, depois de tanto tempo, ele voltava pra tentar reparar seus erros e pedir por mais uma chance. Mais uma chance pra provar o quanto amava uma certa ruiva.

Harry se lembrava claramente da decepção que invadiu o rosto de Gina quando ele anunciou que iria partir.

**Flashback **

-Eu pensei que depois de tudo que passamos durante essa maldita guerra, você poderia dar mais valor aos meus sentimentos, aos nossos sentimentos, Harry! Por quê você vai embora? Não me diga que é por causa de alguma razão nobre, porque nessa eu não caio mais! – disse uma Gina, com o típico rosto avermelhado pela raiva dos Weasley's.

Harry suspirou, procurando por uma calma que parecia ter "ido passear".

-Gina... eu sinto muito, mas não me sinto à vontade de tocar nesse assunto e... – mas foi interrompido por uma raivosa Gina.

-É por causa da morte de Fred, não é? Harry... eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, mas não acha que essa é uma decisão um tanto quanto irracional?

-Ah, você sabe? Pois eu _duvido_ muito que você sinta um terço do que eu estou sentindo! E quanto ao _irracional_, isso eu já sou há muito tempo, desde que aquele maldito entrou na minha vida!

Gina deu um pequeno salto. Não esperava que Harry elevasse a voz tão de repente. Porém a irritação predominava sobre a surpresa. Como assim ela não sabia pelo que ele estava passando? Mas era muita presunção!

-Escuta aqui, _Potter_! – Harry ficou surpreso pelo modo como seu nome fora pronunciado tão friamente pelos lábios da jovem Weasley. – Você acha que foi o que mais sofreu durante toda essa guerra, mas está muito enganado! Não sei se você percebeu, mas Fred era o meu _irmão_ e por mais que eu queira jogar a culpa de sua morte nas suas costas, isso não seria justo, nem com o Fred e nem com você. Não vou dizer que a morte dele não me abale, porém eu não posso simplesmente me deixar abater com um fato do passado, o qual eu não posso mudar.

Mas, por mais que Gina estivesse tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Harry, este não queria ouvir mais nada.

-Você diz isso porque não foi você quem _viu_ Fred morrer! E muito menos viu a cara de satisfação de Voldemort depois que viu que matara um Weasley! Suas palavras podem ter algum efeito em outra pessoa, mas nunca, _nunca_ terão efeito em mim!

O silêncio entre os dois pareceu durar eras de tão perturbador.Harry respirava profundamente depois de jogar toda a sua frustração em Gina e esta estava com a cabeça baixa, como se seus pés fossem a coisa mais interessante a se olhar no momento.

-Quer saber? Eu não ligo mais para o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar! O que você quer Harry? Quer um túmulo ao lado do meu irmão pra se sentir melhor? Quer ir embora com o rabo entre as pernas como um covarde? Quer deixar tudo o que vivemos pra trás como se não fosse nada? – Gina disse, com uma calma longe de ser verdadeira.

-Gina, não é nada d...

-Eu não quero saber o que você pensa. Só faça o que quiser da sua vida, mas não me comunique ok? Eu não farei questão de responder alguma carta sua, caso você se arrependa.

-Gina...

Mas ela não esperou para ouvir o que ele iria dizer. Simplesmente deu as costas para o moreno e se afastou de sua vida.

**Fim do Flashback**

Afastando as lembranças da mente, Harry continuou a caminhar pelas ruas de Londres, pensativo. Por mais que quisesse se manter afastado de Gina, ele não conseguia. Merlin sabia a tortura que foi ter que se segurar pra não sair correndo atrás dela e pedir perdão, se necessário, de joelhos, por tudo que havia dito naquela fatídica tarde após o enterro de Fred Weasley.

Tudo o que ele queria era poder esquecer o passado e voltar com a mulher de sua vida de quem nunca deveria ter se afastado, mas para isso ele ia precisar de uma pequena ajuda que, ele esperava, não pudesse decepcioná-lo.

Harry estava tão distraído que não percebeu quando outra pessoa, que estava lendo concentradamente, vinha em sua direção, tendo como conseqüência um inevitável choque entre os dois. O livro caíra e Harry imediatamente abaixou-se pra pegar o mesmo, porém não fora o único a ter essa idéia.

-Me desculpe, estava distraído...

-Não tem problema, foi culpa minha, não devia estar lendo no meio da rua...

Harry não precisava ouvir mais nada pra saber de quem era aquela voz melodiosa que nunca seria capaz de esquecer. Só precisou levantar a cabeça para confirmar suas suspeitas: Gina Weasley estava na sua frente, mais bela do que nunca.

Gina também estava bastante surpresa ao reconhecer no desconhecido com o qual esbarrara o garoto que ocupava seus pensamentos 24 horas por dia. Mas, olhando por outro lado, Harry estava longe de ser um garoto, ele estava muito diferente do Harry que ela costumava se lembrar, mas havia algo que não mudara: a cicatriz estava lívida, provavelmente por causa do frio cortante de Londres.

Recuperada, Gina resolveu seguir caminho, mas foi parada pelo toque das mãos de Harry em seu braço, impedindo-a de continuar.

-Gina... será que poderíamos conversar? – perguntou Harry, baixinho, receoso da resposta da ruiva.

-Acho que não, estou completamente sem tempo para conversas... – retrucou Gina, sem virar o rosto para o moreno.

"_Certo, Harry, essa você mereceu_", pensou Harry, magoado pela forma indiferente com que Gina estava lidando com a situação. Mesmo assim, tentou mais uma vez.

-Prometo não ocupar muito o seu tempo... só quero um tempo pra poder conversar, tentar esclarecer as coisas...

Nesse momento, Gina virou-se pro moreno, indignada com o que Harry dissera. O que ele queria dizer com "esclarecer as coisas"?

-Pensei que você tinha deixado bem claro que não me queria do seu lado quando resolveu ir embora há dois anos. Então acho que não há nada a ser esclarecido. – cortou Gina, ironicamente.

-Gina, por favor, me escute...

-Escutar o que, Harry? Que você se arrepende de ter me deixado? Que quer voltar comigo, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Pois agora quem vai escutar, ou melhor, _relembrar_, é você! – Gina se aproximou mais do moreno e continuou – Eu te disse claramente que não iria voltar pra você nem que você se arrependesse do que fez... portanto eu repito pra refrescar a sua memória: _eu não me importo com o que você quer dizer_. – Aproximou-se mais do corpo do moreno, tentando afastar do pensamento um beijo apaixonado entre os dois. – _Eu não amo você, Potter_... Espero que entenda e me deixe em paz.

Ela virou as costas e estava pronta pra ir embora quando Harry entrou em seu campo de visão, empurrando o corpo da ruiva contra a parede mais próxima.

-Dessa vez você não vai embora antes de me ouvir!

-Quer fazer o favor o favor de me soltar? Ou então eu vou gritar, eu juro! – retrucou Gina, tentando se soltar das mãos que prendiam os seus braços.

-Pois então tente, pois eu não vou te soltar até você se acalmar! – retrucou Harry, se aproximando do mais do corpo da ruiva.

Gina simplesmente olhou para o moreno e cumpriu sua promessa, mas antes que pudesse raciocinar, sentiu os lábios de Harry contra os seus.

Harry tentou aprofundar um beijo, mas sentiu um dor terrível em seu baixo ventre e não teve como ter outra reação, a não ser soltar a ruiva, que empurrou o moreno de encontro ao solo. Ele tentou dizer algo, mas não podia com a imensa dor que sentia.

-Isso é pra você aprender que com um Weasley não se brinca! – e, sem nenhum remorso, apanhou seu livro e deixou um moreno que, além da dor que sentia por ter seu "amiguinho" atacado, ficou com o coração partido em milhares de pedaços.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

-Oh, meu Merlin, Harry!

Uma muito surpresa Hermione observava a pessoa que ela menos poderia esperar parada na porta de sua casa, com um sorriso envergonhado nos lábios.

-Olá pra você também, Mione...

-Ah, me desculpe Harry, mas venhamos e convenhamos, você era a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar, principalmente depois de tudo o que houve entre você e a Gina.

-É exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui... mas me sentiria mais à vontade se eu pudesse entrar... – riu Harry.

Hermione ficou um tanto sem-graça e, antes que pudesse responder, outra voz invadiu o ambiente.

-Mione? Por quê você ta demorando tanto?

Harry mal podia acreditar no que ele estava vendo. Um totalmente descabelado Rony Weasley acabava de aparecer na porta. O estado em que ele se encontrava denunciava que ele não estava ali só pra "conversar".

-Hum... vejo que atrapalhei algo... – disse Harry, malicioso.

Rony, então, reconhecendo a voz na porta, quase morreu do coração, principalmente porque não via Harry há muito tempo.

-HARRY? AH MEU MERLIN! POR QUÊ NÃO ME DISSE QUE ERA ELE, MIONE? – perguntou um histérico Rony.

-Eu mal tive tempo de trocar alguma palavra com ele, até você aparecer _assim_! – concluiu Hermione, olhando as poucas roupas que o ruivo usava.

Depois do susto inicial, Rony se recompôs e, diferente do olhar surpreso, veio a raiva.

-HARRY! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA APARECER POR AQUI DEPOIS DE TANTOS ANOS, HEIN? – perguntou Rony, com um dedo acusador no rosto de Harry.

Harry se manteve imóvel, diante da reação do ruivo. Ele sabia muito bem que não se devia interromper um Weasley no meio de um _ataque_ de fúria, principalmente Ronald Weasley.

-...SUMIR TANTO TEMPO SEM DAR NOTÍCIAS, NEM UM SINAL DE VIDA! VOCÊ FAZ IDÉIA DO QUANTO A GENTE SOFREU POR NÃO SABER AONDE VOCÊ TINHA IDO PARAR, HEIN? VOCÊ FAZ IDÉIA, HARRY?

-Rony... – tentou Harry, ignorando os olhares de Hermione para o amigo, como que pedindo para deixar Rony soltar tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta.

-...NÃO, CLARO QUE NÃO, VOCÊ SÓ SABE OLHAR PRO SEU PRÓPRIO UMBIGO, PRO SEU MUNDINHO INFELIZ, SEM SE IMPORTAR COM NADA NEM NINGUÉM! ALIÁS...

-CHEGA RONY! – esbravejou Harry, jogando para o lado o dedo de Rony, que se surpreendeu com a repentina explosão do moreno. Harry suspirou, aliviando os ombros, cansado de tudo. – Olha Rony... eu não vim aqui pra discutir... eu só queria a ajuda de vocês...

-AJUDA? VOCÊ AINDA TEM A CARA-DE-PAU DE VIR ATÉ AQUI E PEDIR A NOSSA _AJUDA_?

Hermione, que até o momento se mantinha indiferente à discussão dos dois, resolveu interferir, se colocando entre os dois amigos.

-CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! ACHO QUE JÁ CHAMARAM ATENÇÃO O SUFICIENTE COM TODO ESSE BARULHO! – exclamou Hermione, se referindo às pessoas que olhavam atentas à discussão. – É melhor entrarmos e resolvermos isso da melhor maneira possível.

E com isso, Hermione empurrou os dois para dentro, fechando a porta em seguida. Ela deixou os dois na sala e foi para a cozinha preparar um chá para, quem sabe, acalmar os ânimos.

Olhando a cena da sala, ela não sabia se ria ou se dava uma surra nos dois. Ambos estavam sentados em sofás opostos sem encarar um ao outro. Rony, com os braços cruzados e parecendo interessado em alinhar suas vestes e Harry com os braços apoiados nos joelhos, procurando por algo inexistente no carpete da sala.

Balançando a cabeça, Hermione volta pra sala para _quebrar o gelo_ que se instaurara entre os melhores amigos.

-Bom, enquanto a água que deixei no fogo na ferve, acho que podemos conversar. – disse, preferindo ficar entre os dois, em uma poltrona clara perto da lareira.

-Conversar? Não sei porquê temos que conversar com _esse aí_! – disse Rony, apontando com a cabeça para Harry, sem nem ao menos olhá-lo.

-Olha aqui Rony... – ia começar Harry, mas foi interrompido por uma aborrecido Hermione.

-Ah, nem comecem vocês dois! Nem parecem dois adultos de 20 anos!

Os dois se calaram imediatamente, incapazes de dizer algo. Sabiam que Hermione estava certa.

-Muito bem Harry, o que você queria falar antes do cabeça-dura ali interromper? – perguntou Hermione, ignorando o olhar mortal que recebeu do namorado.

-Preciso muito da ajuda de vocês...

-Isso você já disse antes... – disse Rony, revirando os olhos, mas parou no mesmo instante ao receber um olhar mortal da morena.

-Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido... – disse, se referindo a Rony – Preciso que me ajudem com Gina...

Nesse momento, Rony que estava indiferente ao moreno a sua frente, levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e agarrou Harry pela camiseta.

-ENTÃO É PRA ISSO QUE VOCÊ VEIO AQUI? VOCÊ ACHOU MESMO QUE IRÍAMOS TE AJUDAR? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA QUERER SE ENGRAÇAR COM A MINHA IRMÃ? JÁ NÃO BASTA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ ELA SOFRER HÁ DOIS ANOS?

-RONY! LARGUE JÁ O HARRY! – Hermione tentou separar o namorado do moreno, mas Rony não deu atenção à ela e continuou seu discurso.

-NEM PENSE QUE EU VOU TE AJUDAR A QUEBRAR O CORAÇÃO DA GINA NOVAMENTE! ELA ESTÁ MUITO BEM DO QUE JEITO QUE ESTÁ, SEM TER A SUA INTERFERÊNCIA NA VIDA DELA!

Harry sabia que Rony estava certo, em partes, mas ele precisava entender que Harry queria se desculpar com a ruiva, nem que eles tivessem que seguir caminhos opostos depois.

-Rony... você não entende...

-O QUÊ EU NÃO ENTENDO? VAI, DESEMBUCHA!

-EU PRECISO DO PERDÃO DA GINA! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO SE ELA NÃO ME QUISER MAIS, TUDO O QUE EU QUERO É O PERDÃO DAQUELA RUIVA! - Harry se acalmou e falou num tom mais moderado, com os olhos marejados pela dor. – Se vocês não quiserem me ajudar, tudo bem, eu vou entender... mas tudo vai ficar mais fácil se tiver o apoio de Hermione e o seu que, além de ser meu melhor amigo, é irmão dela. Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é por uma chance pra tentar acertar as coisas com Gina.

Rony soltou Harry, olhando para o nada, como se estivesse refletindo sobre tudo o que Harry dissera.

Um silêncio pesado se fez na sala, antes que Hermione o interrompesse.

-Eu te dou o meu apoio Harry... não se preocupe... eu nunca te deixaria na mão, por mais que você tenha nos magoado com sua decisão... – disse a morena, se aproximando do amigo.

-Você não faz idéia do quanto eu me arrependo de tudo, Mi... – disse Harry, baixinho, sendo abraçado pela melhor amiga.

Depois de segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, Harry sentiu as mãos de Rony em seus ombros. O moreno se soltou de Hermione e olhou para o ruivo, receoso do que poderia ouvir.

-Olha... confesso que estou furioso com tudo o que você fez no passado, principalmente com a minha irmã. – Harry abaixou a cabeça – Ela não merecia nada do que você fez com ela. Mas... acho que todos temos o direito de ser perdoados, independente do que fizemos. Por isso vou ajudá-lo a falar com minha irmã. – Harry levantou a cabeça diante da afirmação do ruivo. – Anda, vem cá e me dá um abraço! Pelos velhos tempos! – sem esperar por resposta, Rony abraçou o melhor amigo, certo de que as coisas iriam se ajeitar entre ele e sua irmã.

Hermione via a cena com alegria. Se Harry conseguiu amolecer o coração de Rony, tudo daria certo entre ele e Gina.

Após essa cena, ambos se sentam no mesmo sofá e começam a planejar o que fariam para unir Harry e Gina novamente, mas Harry já tinha algo arquitetado.

-E o que você tem em mente? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

-Bem... – mas um cheiro forte na cozinha fez Hermione levantar de um pulo e correr para lá.

-NOSSO CHÁ!

Harry e Rony balançaram a cabeça, em muda concordância de que Hermione não mudava.

Enquanto a morena não voltava da cozinha, Harry contava seu plano a Rony.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd wishstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but won't give up_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

O sol despontava no horizonte, lentamente, no mesmo instante em que os pássaros começavam a sair de seus ninhos.

Pouco a pouco, aquele bairro bruxo começava a ter suas ruas preenchidas com bruxos e bruxas apressados em sair dos perímetros, no qual havia o feitiço anti aparatação.

Bocejando, ergueu as íris castanhas para o último andar do prédio que havia na sua frente, constatando que a janela de correr da Sala fora aberta, para que o ar circulasse dentro da casa, no pouco tempo em que sua dona ficava, durante a manhã.

-Daqui a pouco ela deve sair para ir trabalhar. – Hermione murmurou, recostando-se melhor na parede, do outro lado da rua. Harry coçou o olho, sonolento.

-Por quê tivemos que chegar tão cedo?- ele perguntou, antes de bocejar. Hermione suspirou.

-Porque se você quer mesmo fazer tudo o que me contou, você vai precisar de um dia todo e não de três horas, como queria. – girou os olhos, enquanto o moreno bufava.

-Eu daria conta de tudo em três horas.

-Uhum. Ia sim. – murmurou, sarcástica e Harry ignorou o comentário da amiga.

-Agora, como você pretende entrar no apartamento dela? – ele perguntou, olhando para a mesma janela que a amiga olhara a pouco. – Quero dizer, deve haver feitiços de proteção. – a mulher resmungou qualquer coisa.

-Harry, olha de novo para com quem você está conversando. – ele riu.

-Tão modesta você. – um sorriso sarcástico se insinuou pelos lábios vermelhos.

-Tão inteligente você. – ele riu de leve, sem desviar as íris do apartamento.

-Acho que ela já vai sair.

Hermione olhou para cima, a tempo de ver uma ruiva, muito bem arrumada, terminado de fechar as cortinas.

-Já não era sem tempo. – ela resmungou.

Mais alguns poucos minutos se passaram, até que Gina passasse pela portaria do prédio e caminhar apressada para o lado aposto ao qual eles estavam. Ajeitando o coque frouxo, no qual prendera os cachos castanhos, e alisando a roupa, a morena ergueu o queixo e caminhou decidida até o porteiro, com um moreno em seus calcanhares.

-Pois não? – um senhor de avançada idade, perguntou, quando os dois jovens pararam em frente ao balcão de mármore, colocando de lado sua edição matutina do _Profeta Diário_. – No que posso ajudá-los?

Hermione sorriu.

-Gostaríamos de saber se o senhor poderia nos ajudar em uma coisa muito, muito importante mesmo. – o senhor franziu o cenho.

-Do que se trata, senhorita? – ele perguntou e Hermione sorriu, inclinando-se sobre o balcão, de modo conspiratório. O velho senhor aproximou-se mais, para ouvir melhor.

-É que precisamos muito, mas muito mesmo da cópia da chave da cobertura. – ele ficou sério.

-Sinto muito, senhorita, mas não tenho permissão da Dona Virginia para ceder a chave para ninguém hoje.

Harry, atrás de Hermione, bufou; o que diabos essa morena louca estava fazendo?

Hermione fez a melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado que conseguira.

-Por favor, senhor... Hoje é o aniversário dela. – ele piscou duas vezes.

-Achei que o aniversário dela fosse em agosto. – Hermione gemeu em pensamentos; velho chato.

-Não, senhor. Não falo desse aniversário. – aproximou a boca da orelha dele. – Hoje é o aniversário de consideração, pois ela ficou ferida por causa da guerra. A ponto de precisar fazer uma operação, no estilo trouxa. – o velho arregalou os olhos. – Ela morreu na mesa de cirurgia, entende? – ele balançou a cabeça. – Então, eu e meu amigo aqui, queríamos realmente fazer algo por ela. Para que ela não se lembre desse dia como algo triste, mas sim como algo a ser comemorado.

-Eu entendo suas intenções, senhorita, mas eu realmente... – mas Hermione não permitiu que ele continuasse.

-Por favor. Prometo que ela não ficará brava com o senhor. – ele olhou incerto para os dois.

-Eu realmente... – ela segurou as mãos enrugadas entre as suas.

-Prometo que ninguém ficará sabendo da sua ajuda. – ele olhou-a por mais alguns poucos minutos, parecendo considerar.

Por fim, ele suspirou.

-Oh, está bem. – e, abrindo uma gaveta, tirou de lá um pequeno molho de chaves. – Aqui tem a chave de cada uma das portas do apartamento, se isso ajudá-los a animá-la. – Hermione sorriu de leve, enquanto pegava o molho que ele lhe estendia.

-Muito obrigada, senhor. Que Deus o abençoe, senhor. – o homem sorriu.

Pedindo licença, a morena segurou Harry pelo pulso e o arrastou até o elevador.

-Você devia ganhar um Oscar. – ele disse, quando eles já estavam dentro do elevador, que deslizava suavemente para cima. – E um prêmio de melhor amiga por estar me ajudando. – ela riu.

-A ajuda acaba aqui. – ela disse, enquanto o elevador parava e eles saiam de dentro da máquina, indo até a porta e, destrancando-a, entraram. – Agora, será que a Gina está ligada à rede flú?

Harry, que olhava tudo ao arredor, parecendo imaginar desde já o que faria ali, olhou para a amiga, divertido.

-Se estivesse, ela não teria que andar tanto, antes de poder ir para o trabalho. – Hermione bufou.

-Grande. – olhando ao arredor, pegou um jornal velho, que Gina parecia não se preocupar em livrar e, sacando a varinha, transformou-o em chave de portal. – Boa sorte. – disse, acenando, antes que sumisse.

Harry suspirou, enquanto tirava a jaqueta que usava e jogou-a num canto qualquer.

-Eu vou realmente precisar. – e começou a trabalhar.

_So Far away_

_Been Far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

Gina suspirou, enquanto abria distraidamente a porta do seu apartamento. Bom, ali estava ela, após um longo dia de trabalho, chegando em casa para o seu tão esperado banho e, por fim, uma longa noite de sono. Sim, iria ser uma gloriosa noite de...

Mas o que diabos era aquilo? Assim que abrira a porta e notara que a luz não acendia, Gina deparou-se com a coisa mais... Estranha que ela poderia lembrar-se de já ter visto na sua vida. Sim, estranha seria uma boa palavra, se lindo também não se encaixasse.

O Hall de entrada do seu apartamento, fora transformada numa sala cheia de um tecido semitransparente, flutuando desde o teto, até o chão, onde no meio havia um caminho, separado e guiado por velas enfeitiçadas para não queimar o tecido. Algumas pétalas de rosas vermelhas haviam sido jogadas de qualquer modo sobre o chão, dando um ar um pouco menos sério ao local.

Com o coração disparado em antecipação do que estava por vir, a ruiva permitiu que sua bolsa caísse de qualquer modo de seus ombros, batendo no chão com um baixo banque. Fechou a porta e, engolindo em seco, começou a caminhar lentamente pelo caminho, para ver onde diabos ela ia acabar e, por fim, descobrir quem era o responsável por tudo aquilo, embora já tivesse uma vaga idéia de quem fizera tudo isso.

De um ponto qualquer do apartamento, vinha um som de uma melodia romântica, mas ao mesmo tempo dramática, dando ao local um ar melancólico.

Puxando o ar com força, tirou do caminho o último pedaço de tecido que estava impedindo o seu caminho, deparando-se com a sacada da sua sala de estar. O céu estava estrelado e, no meio de todos os pontinhos azuis claro, a lua cheia jazia com seu esplendor.

No meio da sacada, havia uma mesa para dois, onde uma vela no centro da mesa fornecia a iluminação que faltava. Ao lado da mesa, estava o balde de gelo, onde uma garrafa do melhor vinho bruxo repousava, apenas esperando.

Em cada um dos cantos do parapeito de pedra, havia uma vela.

Gina ofegou, extasiada. Merlin do céu! Que maravilha era tudo aquilo?

-Antes que você me pergunte... – uma voz rouca e sensual chegou aos seus ouvidos, sussurrada de um ponto atrás de si. – Eu entendi muito bem a parte que você disse que era para esquecê-la. – Gina virou-se, deparando-se com as íris incrivelmente verdes de Harry, que estava encostado no batente da janela, os braços cruzados atrás do corpo e um sorriso nos lábios firmes.

Gina sorriu.

-Bem, se toda vez que eu falar isso, você me der uma surpresa dessas após o trabalho, eu tenho que começar a pensar em frases que tenham o mesmo sentido. – ele riu.

-E creia quando eu digo que está só começando. – ela girou os olhos, descrente. – De qualquer modo... – ele caminhou até ela, estendendo-lhe um buquê de cravos vermelhos. – Pra você. – ela sorriu de leve, aceitando as flores.

-São lindas, obrigada. – ele fez um movimento de cabeça e pigarreou.

-Será que a linda senhorita me acompanharia em um jantar? – ela riu.

-Depende. – ele franziu o cenho.

-Do quê? – ela sorriu, marota, enquanto pousava o buquê sobre uma pequena mesa que havia no canto.

-De quem cozinhou. – ele girou os olhos, antes de rir.

-Fique tranqüila. Juro que me mantive longe da cozinha o tempo todo. – mentira, mas ela não precisava saber disso até ter terminado de comer. – Bem, vamos nos sentar? – ele perguntou e, sorrindo, Gina concordou com um aceno de cabeça, fazendo com que o moreno puxasse a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Quando ela já estava acomodada, ele deu a volta e sentou-se.

O jantar seguiu-se tranqüilo, com eles conversando sobre banalidades e rindo, como se nada houvesse acontecido. A verdade era que nenhum deles estava com vontade o suficiente para tocar nesse assunto, mas ambos sabiam que era necessário; mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Gostou? – ele perguntou, apontando para o prato dela, quando ela colocou a última garfada na boca.

Ela engoliu, antes de responder:

-Meus parabéns ao cozinheiro. – Harry sorriu, matreiro.

-Obrigado. – tomou um gole de sua taça. Gina arregalou os olhos.

-Mas você disse... – ele gargalhou.

-Ei, se eu tivesse falado que fui eu quem cozinhou, você seria capaz de pedir uma pizza e estragar tudo o que tenho em mente. – ela ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

-Que seria? – ele sorriu, misterioso.

-Verá na hora certa. – ela bufou, mas ele não deu tempo para que ela falasse qualquer coisa. Erguendo a taça, disse: - Quero propor um brinde. – ela ergueu a própria taça, pela metade. – Ao amor que já sentimos. – ela suspirou.

-Ao amor que já sentimos. – e, batendo levemente uma taça na outra, cada um tomou um longo gole.

Após isso, eles ficaram em um silêncio gostoso, onde nenhum dos dois parecia estar pronto para quebrá-lo.

Harry pousou sua taça e olhou para a paisagem que o lugar fornecia. Gina recostou-se melhor na cadeira, enquanto olhava fixamente para sua taça, sem realmente vê-la; a mente vagava por algumas lembranças, enquanto os lábios moviam-se silenciosamente, cantando a música que tocava.

-Ei... – Harry chamou, de repente. Gina ergueu os olhos. Ele sorriu. – Vem cá. – e, levantando-se, ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo e caminhou com ela até a Sala de Estar, a qual, Gina observou estupefata, não lembrava em nada sua Sala de Estar daquela manhã, quando saíra apressada para trabalhar.

Os móveis haviam sido todos retirados, ficando apenas o aparelho de som, o qual tocava um cd atrás do outro, com todas suas músicas românticas favoritas.

As luzes da sala haviam sido diminuídas para criar um cômodo á meia luz; a um canto havia um pequeno amontoado de almofadas.

O chão de madeira reluzia fracamente perante o leve crepitar da lareira acessa. Os quadros que ela tinha na parede, haviam sido substituídos por um grande painel, onde havia as mais diversas fotos deles; no sexto ano do moreno, quando namoravam.

-O-onde você conseguiu todas essas fotos? – ela perguntou, enquanto parava na frente do mural, olhando cada uma delas. Harry sorriu, enquanto parava atrás da ruiva e pousava uma mão em cada ombro dela.

-Foi um pouco complicado arrancá-las de Colin. – apertou levemente os ombros da ruiva. – Mas eu tive sorte em lembrar que ele sempre guarda as fotos que tira.

Ela riu de leve.

-Éramos felizes, não é? – ele suspirou pesadamente.

-Sim, éramos. – ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá uma caixinha retangular e longa. – Tenho uma coisa para você. – murmurou, perto do ouvido dela, que sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha.

-Outra? – ele riu de leve, de modo que o hálito febril tocasse a pele sensível abaixo do lóbulo da orelha.

-Uhum. – e, sem pedir permissão, abraçou-a levemente, por trás, e colocou a caixinha na frente dela, que abaixou os olhos. Abriu e Gina não pôde evitar a surpresa; ali, na sua frente, estava a mais bela gargantilha de prata que se lembrava de já ter visto. O pingente, tinha a forma de um coração, que tinha o espaço para colocar fotos, dentro.

-É linda, Harry. – murmurou, sorrindo docemente. O moreno sorriu, satisfeito.

-Posso colocá-la em você? – Gina não respondeu, apenas enrolou os cachos rubros entre os dedos, no alto da cabeça.

Tirando a delicada jóia de dentro da caixa, colocou o objeto ao arredor do pescoço delicado, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, cada vez que seus dedos roçavam na pele quente e macia da ruiva. Quando terminou de fechar a corrente, inclinou-se levemente e depositou um beijo doce na nuca dela.

-Dança comigo. – pediu, quando uma melodia lenta começava a tocar.

Sem hesitar, sem sequer pensar em todas as mágoas que guardava dentro de si, sem temer que poderia se ferir mais ainda, Gina apenas virou dentro do semi-abraço, ficando de frente para ele; verdes fixaram-se em amêndoas.

Passando os braços ao arredor da cintura delgada, Harry aproximou mais o corpo do dela, que o enlaçou pelo pescoço e apoiou a testa no ombro largo, enquanto os corpos mexiam-se lentamente, no ritmo da música.

-Me perdoa... – ele murmurou no ouvido dela. – Me perdoa por ter sido tão idiota com você desde sempre. – suspirou, antes de depositar um beijo na curva alva do pescoço dela. – Não estou pedindo para que você se jogue aos meus pés, como se tivéssemos qualquer chance de voltarmos a ficar juntos. – encarou-a. – Eu sei que você não me ama mais, Gin... – ela engoliu em seco. – Mas tudo o que eu realmente preciso é saber que todo o ódio que você sente por mim, sumiu.

-Harry, eu...

-Merlin, Gin... Eu fui um estúpido. – balançou a cabeça, inconformado com a própria burrice. – Eu não devia ter te falado aquelas coisas depois do enterro do Fred. Deus, é claro que você tinha uma idéia de como eu me sentia. Ele era o seu irmão. – suspirou. – Mas eu fui idiota demais para me tocar de que sua dor foi maior que a minha. – acariciou o rosto dela. – Eu fui idiota por não consegui dizer três palavras, as quais diriam tudo o que sentia. – ela encarou-o, receosa.

-Que palavras? – ela sentia que suas defesas contra ele, estavam indo por água á baixo, mas que culpa tinha se ele falava coisas tão certas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão erradas?

Ele sorriu, tristemente.

-Eu te amo. – colocou uma mecha rubra atrás da orelha dela, que arregalara os olhos. – Não é como se eu estivesse pedindo para você me amar ainda, Gin. Apenas por saber que eu já tive o seu amor... Isso já me conforma um pouco. Saber que você pode ser feliz, mesmo que não seja ao meu lado, já me faz feliz. – uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto dele. – Saber que você pode continuar rindo, sendo feliz, tendo uma vida perfeita... Se isso significar eu ter que sumir da sua vida para sempre, eu irei fazer isso, Gin, porque você é a coisa mais importante que já me aconteceu. E eu fui imbecil o suficiente para permitir que isso escapasse da minha vida, como areia entre os dedos. – beijou brevemente os lábios dela.

-Eu... – ela começou, mas era como se ele temesse o que ela pudesse dizer, pois ele continuava falando, parecendo não ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

-Esse tempo todo, que ficamos longe... Desde aquela tarde... – mais uma lágrima. – Merlin, desde o momento em que você me deu as costas, depois de me pedir para sumir... Desde esse momento, eu não sou feliz. E quer saber? Eu não me importo, desde que você seja feliz. – um sorriso triste se insinuou no canto dos lábios dele. - Por Merlin... Noite após noite eu ficava me perguntando o que tinha acontecido com você, me perguntava como você estaria; se teria mudado muito...

-Harry. – ela murmurou, como que dizendo que ele não precisava continuar, mas ela sabia que ele estava precisando desabafar; via isso nas íris verdes marejadas.

-E, de repente... – ele continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Eu esbarro em você. E, Deus, o que eu vejo? Uma mulher linda, forte, decidida. Feliz... E eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo quando você disse que me odiava e me senti pior ainda ao saber que você era feliz sem me ter na sua vida. Mas... Após pensar alguns dias, eu decidi que eu tinha que tentar uma última vez. Eu... Eu tinha que ter uma última lembrança sua, antes de finalmente atender ao seu pedido e sumir da sua vida...

-Harry... – uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto alvo. – Cala a boca. – e, ficando na ponta dos pés, cobriu a boca dele com a sua.

Foi como se o mundo houvesse parado, a música houvesse sido desligada no meio. Eram somente os dois; Harry e Gina.

Gina não hesitou nem um momento para dar passagem à língua dele. Foi um beijo que se iniciou tímido, mas que aos poucos se tornou apaixonado, saudoso. Era como se finalmente tudo o que faltava na vida de ambos, houvesse sido alcançado.

Sentia suas pernas tremerem e, se não fosse pela força dele, teria caído; os corpos colados, as bocas unidas. Os corações batendo apressados, um contra o outro.

-Eu amo você, seu imbecil. – ela murmurou, quando o beijo acabou. – Feliz? Só se for no seu mundo, sua mula. – ele sorriu.

-Ei, foi você quem quase me tirou a capacidade de reproduzir; tenho culpa? – ela girou os olhos.

-Quer saber?

-Hum?

-Cala a boca. – e voltou a beijá-lo.

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all long_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So Keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go._

**N/A: **

**Virgin: **Hello people!

Eu e a Serena escrevemos essa fic depois de quebrarmos um pouco a cabeça

sobre como começar, quem começar... e por aí vai! XD

Bom, falando por mim, espero que vocês tenham gostado da song (deu

trabaaaaalho!) e mandem milhõõõõões de reviews! Eu, mais do que ninguém, to

hiper curiosa sobre a opinião de vocês! Afinal, tenho que saber se essa

parceria deu certo! Quem sabe não surgem muito mais fics de onde essa veio?

Beijocas a todos e espero suas opiniões!

**Serena: **Pessoas! \o/

Minha primeira fic em parceria! O.o

Queremos comentários e mais comentários, sabendo se deu certo! XD Se não tiver dado certo, tudo bem, a gente continua escrevendo em parceria mesmo assim. :D

Como a Vi disse; a gente quebrou um pouquinho a cabeça, mas essa música lindaaaaaa foi a solução para todos os nossos problemas. XD

Anyway, espero que tenham gostado. :D

Beijão na pontinha do nariz ;D


End file.
